kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Seohyun
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | group_debut = August 5, 2007 April 29, 2012 | solo_debut = January 17, 2017 | years = 2007–present | height = 169 cm | weight = 49 kg | agency = Namoo Actors Sublime Artist Agency SM Entertainment | associated = Girls' Generation Girls' Generation-TTS | sns = }}Seohyun (서현) is a South Korean singer and actress currently under Namoo Actors.Soompi: Girls' Generation's Seohyun Signs With New Agency She is the maknae of the girl group Girls' Generation and its sub-unit Girls' Generation-TTS. She made her solo debut on January 17, 2017 with her first mini-album Don't Say No. Personal Life Education She graduated from Jeonju Arts High School in February 2010. Allkpop: Girls Generation's Seohyun graduates from High School In college, she went on to major in theatre acting and graduated from Dongguk University in August 2014. Allkpop: Girls Generation's Seohyun graduates from Dongguk University Discography Mini albums * Don't Say No (2017) Digital singles * "Secret" (2016) Collaborations * "Jjalajajja" (2009) * "2011 Asia Song Festival with UNICEF" (2011) * "Don't Say No" (2012) OSTs * "Kim Soo Ro OST Part.1" (2010) * "Paradise Ranch OST" (2010) * "Fashion King OST Part.3" (2012) Filmography Movies *''So I Married An Anti-fan'' (2016) Television dramas *''Passionate Love'' (SBS, 2013) *''Warm and Cozy'' (MBC, 2015) *''Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo'' (SBS, 2016) *''Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok-joo'' (MBC, 2018) *''Bad Thief, Good Thief'' (MBC, 2018) *''Time'' (MBC, 2018) Web dramas *''Ruby Ruby Love'' (OnStyle & Naver TV, 2017) Variety shows *''We Got Married 2'' (MBC, 2010–2011) *''What's It Like Living Alone'' (OnStyle, 2007) Music shows *''Show! Music Core'' (MBC, 2012–2013) - MC Producing and writing credits Endorsements * Smart Uniform (2004) * Banana Milk (2009) * Post Granola Cereal (2009) * Clean & Clear (2010) * The Face Shop (2011–2013) * SK Telecom (2013) * MIXXO (2014–present) * Pantene (2016) * La'mer (2017–present) * Maeil Soy Milk (2017) * Peacock Tiramisu (2017) * Jay Jun (2018) Gallery Girls' Generation Seohyun Gee Promotional photo.png|''Gee'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Genie Promotional photo.png|''Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Oh! Promotional photo.png|''Oh!'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Run Devil Run promotional photo.png|''Run Devil Run'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Hoot Promotional photo.png|''Hoot'' Girls' Generation Seohyun 1st Japan Album Promotional photo.png|''Girls' Generation'' Girls' Generation Seohyun The Boys Promotional photo.png|''The Boys'' Girls' Generation-TTS Seohyun Twinkle promotional photo.png|''Twinkle'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Flower Power promotional photo.png|"Flower Power" Girls' Generation Seohyun I Got A Boy Promotional photo.png|''I Got a Boy'' Girls' Generation Seohyun I Got A Boy Promotional photo 2.png|''I Got a Boy'' (2) Girls' Generation Seohyun Mr. Mr. promotional photo.png|''Mr.Mr.'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Mr. Mr. promotional photo 2.png|''Mr.Mr.'' (2) Girls' Generation-TTS Seohyun Holler promotional photo.png|''Holler'' Girls' Generation Seohyun Lion Heart Promotional photo (1).png|''Lion Heart'' (1) Girls' Generation Seohyun Lion Heart Promotional photo (2).png|''Lion Heart'' (2) File:Seohyun Dear Santa 2015.png|''Dear Santa'' File:Seohyun Don't Say No promo photo 1.png|''Don't Say No'' SNSD Seohyun Holiday Night promotional photo.png|''Holiday Night'' Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo References es:Seohyun Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2017 debuts Category:Girls' Generation Category:Girls' Generation-TTS Category:Seohyun